Sildorian RP Wiki
Shortcuts To Other Pages Factions Characters Items/Relics Welcome to the Sildorian RP Wiki Sildorian RP, a new type of RP, where your choices matter. The actual story line is dynamic due to your choices. The RP itself is closed to friends and trusted yet currently, but may in the future become public. Basic Info RP is taken in a different manner in Sildorian, As well as the use of out of RP text and actions. First off out of RP Is represented either by [],() (()),{}, But no way is forced to talk out of RP as long as it doesn't conflict with in RP actions. In RP actions are taken with **, For example if you were to punch someone you would do. *punches you* Its a simple concept and any person who is even slightly used to RP could figure this out. If you were to talk with say, multiple characters you would do Person: Hows it going Or if you are named as your main character you would speak as normal. Other advancements on this RP format for Sildorian would be, the RP host makes his world dynamic not you. Meaning you cannot say you find something or shoot something without the host mentioning it even existing for this would be fail RP. Say you are Role playing and you say you find a Rocket Launcher when the host never mentions such weapon. This would be fail RP unless you are the current RP host, or you are co owning the host. Regular RPers cannot manipulate the world around them like a god, instead they must do it realistically and have their characters cause the influence. Rules Rule 1: You are to treat every life as if it matters just as much as a players, even if it is just some random citizen. One random citizen with a lust for vengeance could turn into your greatest foe later in the future. Be wary of your actions on every person, for there is no harming the wrong person when everything has a realistic consequence. If you are evil though odds are the consequences are something you can accept, for you wouldn't have survived being evil this long if you couldn't accept a little police chase. Rule 2: Act how your characters would in the situation, If you don't act like your character would you are Role playing as yourself, Not as your character. You must put yourself in your characters shoes, In their flaws, In their strengths, And in their very mindset. A random citizen would have to be unaware of the situation or quite deranged to punch a god in the face. Rule 3: If your character has no training or skill in a certain area, you must act that out realistically. If your character has never flown a plane they would be absolutely terrible at flying unless they improved. If they have never shot a gun they would be a terrible aim and most likely miss most their shots. If they are a terrible mage they would barely be able to cast a simple fireball. Rule 4: Do not permakill off other peoples characters without permission, the person has the right to decide whether their character should be killed or not. Although this does not apply for being captured or tortured, this does also apply to rape, Due to rape inflicting a major mental change on a character. Although see rule 11 on more info on this subject. Rule 5: You must Fear RP Accordingly, if your character isn't strong at all they would probably cower from threats as well as weapons aimed at them, Or run, Or Retreat, Or beg for their life, Or Ect. Rule 6: No character can be fully immortal, Everyone has weaknesses even if they aren't known. Every character must have a way to be defeated both diplomatically and physically. Although you can make it so the defeat/death of said character has quite large consequences there still must be a way to defeat them. Rule 7: I need to finish adding rules Latest Updates Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse